There You'll Be
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Sometimes Kurt wanted nothing more than to be free from life. A part of him that hoped that someday, somewhere he and Blaine would be together again. In the meantime Kurt had made him a promise. And he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to keep it.


**So I was listening to 'There you'll be' by Faith Hill, and this idea popped into my head. I don't know why I did this to myself, I cried th whole time I was writing it, but I felt I owed it to myself as a writer to expand myself. So here we go.**

"_You should relax. You'll be going in soon."_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Don't be. I'll be right here when you wake up."_

"_Kurt... what if I don't wake up?"_

"_Don't talk like that Blaine!"_

_Said boy reached out and took Kurt's hand in his. "I love you."_

_Kurt smiled. "I love you too. Now relax. Everything is going to be fine."_

"_Kurt... if I don't wake up..."_

"_Blaine, stop it! You are going to wake up!"_

"_If I don't."_

"_You are!"_

"_Humour me?"_

_Kurt nodded reluctantly._

"_If I don't wake up... promise me you'll carry on with your life. Promise me you'll pursue your dreams, do all the things you want to with your life."_

"_Blaine..."_

"_Promise me Kurt."_

_Kurt didn't want to promise that. Because making that promise was like admitting that Blaine really might not come out of that operating theatre alive. But Blaine's eyes were pleading, and Kurt knew he needed this._

"_Ok. I promise. But you are waking up."_

_Blaine laughed softly. "I hope so."_

xxx

"Next!"

Kurt took a deep breath as he walked onto the stage. He was finally here, in New York, auditioning to get into New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Four people sat in front of the stage. His fate was in their hands.

"You can go," one of them said. Kurt nodded, taking a few more deep breaths as the music began.

_When I think back on these times__  
><em>_And the dreams we left behind__  
><em>_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get__  
><em>_To have you in my life__  
><em>_When I look back on these days__  
><em>_I'll look and see your face__  
><em>_You were right there for me_

xxx

_Kurt immediately stood as one of the doctors came out of the operating theatre. Blaine's parents approached him timidly._

"_Mr and Mrs Anderson?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm so sorry. Your son didn't make it."_

xxx

_In my dreams__  
><em>_I'll always see you soar__  
><em>_Above the sky__  
><em>_In my heart__  
><em>_There always be a place__  
><em>_For you for all my life__  
><em>_I'll keep a part__  
><em>_Of you with me__  
><em>_And everywhere I am__  
><em>_There you'll be__  
><em>_And everywhere I am__  
><em>_There you'll be_

It was impossible to believe, even after four months, that Blaine was gone. That he would no longer be able to hold his hand, or feel his arms around him, his lips against his own, hear him say 'I love you'.

_Well you showed me how it feels__  
><em>_To feel the sky within my reach__  
><em>_And I always will remember all__  
><em>_The strength you gave to me__  
><em>_Your love made me make it through__  
><em>_Oh, I owe so much to you__  
><em>_You were right there for me_

Kurt knew he wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Blaine. He gave him the courage he needed to make it through the hardest of times. Blaine had been his rock, his safe place. Everything he could have ever wanted and more.

How could he be gone?

_In my dreams__  
><em>_I'll always see you soar__  
><em>_Above the sky__  
><em>_In my heart__  
><em>_There always be a place__  
><em>_For you for all my life__  
><em>_I'll keep a part__  
><em>_Of you with me__  
><em>_And everywhere I am__  
><em>_There you'll be___

_'Cause I always saw in you__  
><em>_My light, my strength__  
><em>_And I want to thank you__  
><em>_Now for all the ways__  
><em>_You were right there for me (You were right there for me)__  
><em>_You were right there for me__  
><em>_For always_

He became a complete wreck after Blaine died. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. He lost the will to go on with life. How could he live without the one thing he lived for?

He considered ending it all. Many times, he'd pick up a knife, a bottle of pills. How easy it would be for him to do it, to stop all the pain. He came so close.

But then he heard Blaine's voice in the back of his mind.

_If I don't wake up... promise me you'll carry on with your life. Promise me you'll pursue your dreams, do all the things you want to with your life._

Blaine wouldn't want this, Kurt knew that. And he couldn't do that to his family, his friends. He had to find the strength to carry on. As long as he kept Blaine inside him, he'd have all the strength he'd ever need.

_In my dreams__  
><em>_I'll always see you soar__  
><em>_Above the sky__  
><em>_In my heart__  
><em>_There always be a place__  
><em>_For you for all my life__  
><em>_I'll keep a part__  
><em>_Of you with me__  
><em>_And everywhere I am__  
><em>_There you'll be__  
><em>_And everywhere I am__  
><em>_There you'll be___

_There you'll be_

Kurt was very aware of the tears staining his cheeks, but he remained composed as he waited for the 'examiners' or whatever they were to say something. It didn't escape his notice that one of them was wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Mr Hummel. We'll be in touch very soon."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, making his way off stage.

His composure collapsed when he got outside.

xxx

"_It's not fair! Why him? Why did it have to be Blaine?"_

_Burt shook his head, unable to find the words to comfort his son._

"_I don't know Kurt. I just don't know."_

"_I don't know how I can go on without him dad!"_

"_Come on. Blaine wouldn't want you talking like that."_

xxx

Sometimes, Kurt still wanted nothing more than to be free from life. He had never believed in heaven, but there was a part of him that still hoped that someday, somewhere, he and Blaine would be together again.

In the meantime, Kurt had made him a promise. And he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to keep it.

**I actually hate myself for writing this. I'm so freaking sorry folks, I don't know what came over me. Imma go read some fluff now to take my mind off of it.**

**Hope you liked this one-shot anyways. Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
